


Nascent

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [123]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Gen, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, awkward morning chat, contagious lithping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nascent: adjective: ˈnāsənt,ˈnasənt: just coming into existence and beginning to display signs of future potential.</p>
<p>early 17th century: from Latin nascent- ‘being born,’ from the verb nasci</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nascent

It began with a single look, a glance that lingered a bit too long, perhaps. At least that's when Sherlock noticed their nascent relationship for the first time. Up until that moment, he had just accepted that John was part of his life. At some point, he became necessary, in what way and how and why...he had no clue what to do with this information.

"Uhm. John?"

"Hmmm?" He had gone back to rereading that very interesting article on deep sea fishing?

"A question..."

John looked up and Sherlock blinked.

"Oh. Uhm. How long?"

John shrugged slightly. "Not sure, really, thought you weren't interested. So, I didn't mention it, thought it best..."

"If I thought I may be interested, how, uhm, what exactly would be the...hmmm...procedure?"

"Procedure? Well, I'd probably reach across the table, and place my hand along your beautiful cheekbone, yes, the one that is blushing a bit, and ask if you wouldn't mind if I kissed your gorgeous mouth."

"Sherlock?"

"Damn."

"Breathe, blink, uhm, do something, helllllo?"

"Ttttthhorry. No one has uhm, ever, offered or wanted to uhm, kitth, ughh, that is, 'kiss' me before."

"You can't be serious."

"You are serious."

"Oh."

"Damn."

John hesitantly reached across the table and stroked Sherlock's slightly stubbly jawline, then tilted his face up a bit, as the detective had looked down.

"No, love, please look at me."

"Love?"

"Damn. Sorry. That kinda slipped out."

"I don't mind."

"Good. That's good. Would it be okay if I, uhm, kissed you?"

Sherlock looked into John's eyes, then down to his lips and back again and nodded. "Yetth...damn it...yes, John, please?"

John moved his hand into Sherlock's sleep tangled curls and stretched across the table to plant a soft kiss upon his flatmate's lips.

"Oh. Damn."

"John?"

"Yeahhh?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Unless you want me to stop kitthing...kisssing you for at least the next five decades?"

"No, please. Carry on."


End file.
